Black Market Buy
M1: Black Market Buy is the first mission in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. It introduces the protagonist Adam Jensen and the new organization he works for, Task Force 29. Summary Objectives & XP Rewards Achievements * A Heated Combination * Adept of the Metaverse * Singh No Swan Song Tablet Collector * Tales of the Arabian Front Triangle Codes * At the very start of the game, you drop down off a ledge and cannot go back. Turn around and go through a grate and fan to find a dead augmented worker and a triangle code. * During the battle in the atrium, on top of a container to the right of the helicopter. Briefing Before the mission, Jensen is briefed by his boss Jim Miller. He explains the reason they are there and Jensen's main and secondary objectives. Jensen will be dropped into the Desert Jewel Resort Hotel, where an illegal weapons deal is set to take place. His main objective is to prevent the Jinn, one of the parties involved in the deal, from accessing the hotel's atrium. An optional objective is to find and disable a signal booster to aid an an undercover agent and ally, Arun Singh. Miller gives Adam the choice of an initial weapon. These choices are: *Stun gun - non-lethal, short range *Tranquilizer rifle - non-lethal, long range *Revolver - lethal, short range *Combat rifle - lethal, long range Other consequences: *If player chose a lethal option, Jensen's 2 grenades will be frag grenades and his Typhoon augmentation will be configured to the lethal setting. *If player chose a non-lethal option, Jensen's 2 grenades will be gas grenades and his Typhoon augmentation will be configured to the non-lethal setting. Adam also starts with a HypoStim Injector, a Biocell, 3 Typhoon ammo, and 2 smoke grenades regardless of choices. Primary objectives Jensen will jump from the VTOL he is on, and the mission will begin. From the point where you land, keep walking until you need to drop down from a height. Look behind you when you land and there will be an airshaft that can be walked into. Go to near the back of this shaft and you will find the first of the triangle codes in the game. Restore Power to the Keypad Keep moving forward until you reach a room with a locked door. The keypad for this door is deactivated, so needs to be powered up. To the left of this door is a room containing a power breaker. Activate the breaker, and the keypad will now be powered up. Make sure to exit this side room by climbing over the wall to avoid the electrified water. Either hack the keypad or enter the code 0451 to progress. Entering this code awards you the achievement, A Heated Combination. Seal Off Access to the Atrium Once through the locked door, the game gives you the option to engage in a tutorial. Completing this tutorial as well as two others later on gives you the Adept of the Metaverse achievement. Just ahead, there is a room with an elevator. You can get to the next section of the hotel by simply using the elevator, or by going into the gated-off area at the far end of the room and punching a hole in the wall. You will now be in the apartments area. Here there are lots of Jinn to fight or stealth past. At the end of this area, there is a room that leads to the top of the atrium, where your main objective is. First you need to get through the locked door, which can be unlocked with the code 0682. Going through this door completes the second main objective, as Jensen destroys the door control that would allow access to the atrium. The secondary objective "Jam the Signal Booster" (see below) is active at this point and must be completed before going through the locked door. Stop the Chopper from Escaping The weapons dealer Sheppard, along with his crew, arrives in the atrium by helicopter and is greeted by Singh. Task Force 29 has taken position to intercept the deal. However, masked mercenaries invade the atrium and kill Sheppard. The masked mercenaries then attempt to extract the weapons shipment by using Sheppard's helicopter. The helicopter with the weapons is about to take off, so your new main objective is to stop it from escaping. Depending on how long you took to get to the atrium, an incoming sandstorm may or may not reach the atrium at this point. The sandstorm reduces visibility in the atrium significantly, making it difficult to see enemies without Smart Vision. However, the sandstorm can also work to your advantage as the mercenaries cannot see you as clearly either, making it easier to sneak past them. The sandstorm also gives you more time to disable the helicopter. To get to where the action is in the atrium, either go down the elevator, or jump off the side into the main part of the atrium (the Icarus Landing System will prevent fall damage). The easiest way to disable the chopper is to remove its battery, which is behind a panel on the left side of it (right side if you are facing the front of the helicopter). Once the helicopter has been disabled, the mission will end. Alternatively, the objective of disabling the chopper can be satisfied by destroying the chopper using sufficient gunfire or other munitions. If you selected the "lethal" dialogue option at the briefing stage, one method is to get near the helicopter, and then activate the Typhoon augmentation, which outputs enough damage to destroy the helicopter upon two activations. Another method is to throw your fragmentation grenades at the helicopters. Two well-placed fragmentation grenades are sufficient to destroy the helicopter. Please note that if you instead selected the "non-lethal" dialogue option, you will not have fragmentation grenades and your Typhoon will not be configured to detonate lethally. The masked mercenaries can be taken out, or simply ignored. If all masked mercenaries are killed or incapacitated, the Task Force 29 troops will fire upon the chopper in an effort to destroy it. If the helicopter is permitted to escape, the mission nonetheless finishes and the game will move on to the next mission. In this area to the right of the helicopter is a container with ladders on both sides. On top of this container is the game's second triangle code. Secondary objectives Jam the Signal Booster In the apartments area, there are two penthouses on the right side of the hotel. The furthest penthouse from the point you enter this area is where the signal booster is kept. Make your way to this penthouse, deal with the two Jinn in the room and interact with the booster to disable it. Also in this room is the eBook, Tales of the Arabian Front which must be read to obtain the Tablet Collector achievement. Protect Singh In the atrium, once the gold-masked mercenaries have begun to attack, Arun Singh is in danger of being killed. A secondary objective is to protect him, and doing so successfully gives you the Singh No Swan Song achievement. This objective will fail if you take too long to disable the helicopter, but other than that no special tasks need to be performed to save him. If you disable the helicopter before Singh is killed, this secondary objective is automatically completed. One way of preventing Singh from getting killed is to incapacitate him non-lethally, such as by shooting him with a tranquilizer dart. If Singh is incapacitated in the midst of the battle, the gold-masked mercenaries will stop shooting at him. Consequences of actions *If you succeed in preventing the helicopter from taking off, one of the Illuminati council members will confirm in a subsequent cutscene that all of the gold-masked mercenaries deployed in Dubai were lost. Otherwise, if you allowed the helicopter to escape, the council member will instead note that all but three of the masked mercenaries were lost, but extraction of the majority of the arms shipments was successful. *If you complete the secondary objective of protecting Singh, you will be able to later converse with him in the Task Force headquarters in Prague. *If you complete both secondary objectives, Singh will later successfully reintegrate himself with the Jinn, as noted in an e-mail in the TF29 headquarters. Furthermore, the Jinn will later fill a storage unit in Prague located at the east end of the pedestrian bridge behind the Police Station (passcode 7326). This storage unit will be filled during the third visit to Prague, and can then be looted for a Lancer rifle and other loot. Notes *If you manage to defeat all gold-masked mercenaries quickly enough, the Task Force 29 troops will be capable of destroying the helicopter by gunfire even without Jensen's intervention. *The mini-comic Deus Ex Universe: The Dawning Darkness serves as a prologue to this mission. *There seems to be a bug associated with player inventory size. Upon starting a New Game +, the game will calculate the total size of the player's inventory content but based on the stock 7x7 grid regardless of its upgrade status. Should the total size exceed that amount, or if it does not leave enough room for the biggest of the four starting weapons (tranquilizer rifle), the game will crash after the intro cutscene. Emptying out one's inventory during the final boss fight seems to be the only workaround. **An easier way is to enable 'automatic inventory management' during the boss fight. This starts your new game+ off with 0 legal slots, and provided you actually did have a full inventory when you beat Victor, you'll start your new game+ with the same items, and the same quantities, that you had when you beat him. ru:Покупка на чёрном рынке Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided main missions Category:Walkthroughs